Paul (Pokémon Tales)
Paul is a character in the Pokémon Tales franchise, debuting in Pokémon Tales: Dawn. He is a rival character for Ian. Appearance Paul has purple hair, wearing a blue jacket with a teal green shirt under it, grayish pants and blue shoes. Character Paul is a serious character, focused on capturing strong Pokémon. He catches Pokémon, scans them then releases the weak ones. He values strength over everything else, and chastises trainers that he doesn't see as strong. This puts him in direct odds with Ian, who values friendship with Pokémon over strength. This is similar to Ian, who doesn't like trainers that treat Pokémon like tools. Paul is fierce in battle, shown to be able to overpower Ian in battle. Paul and Ian are compared often, essentially being the same trainer aside from their views on Pokémon. Both are cold and distant, both antisocial and don't remember unimportant people, seek to become champion and are focused in on their goals. They both utilize similar battle styles. They both analyze an opponent, choose the Pokémon that they deem best for the situation, and go in at their weak points. They also both play mind games, able to personality traits of their opponents to try and influence their behavior. This was shown when he chose a Marowak to battle Silver to get him to use his own Marowak. Paul's views are formed by watching his brother Reggie lose to Brandon the Pyramid King, which ended his battle career. Paul saw this as a sign of weakness, as well as no one remembers his brother after this loss. This combo of desiring strength and not wanting to be forgotten hardened him to seek power over everything else. When his strength his challenged, he responds hostilely and rashly, such as challenging Brandon himself and battling Ian in a full battle when he feels that Ian really is stronger than him. He isn't afraid to speak his mind to anyone, telling Maylene that she was a weak gym leader, and calling Ian a hypocrite. Over time, he begins to respect Ian as a trainer, and become frightened that Ian is better than him. This starts when Ian beats him a few times, and learns that Ian beat Brandon, who his brother couldn't. Following his victory in a full battle against Ian, Paul seems to have changed a bit, being a bit friendlier of other trainers he faces and complements them. After their second full battle, he respects Ian as a trainer. He also decides to try out Ian's style of training, starting from scratch with a brand new Pokémon he knows nothing about. Pokémon In Rotation In Storage Released Traded Appearances Pokémon Tales: Dawn * Vs. Starly * Vs. Mothim * Vs. Cranidos * Vs. Rampardos * Vs. Garchomp * Vs. Rhydon and Magmar * Vs. Seviper and Zangoose * Vs. Ponyta and Smeargle * Vs. Electrode * Vs. Gliscor * Vs. Luxio * Vs. Grotle * Vs. Staraptor * Vs. Legendary Golems * Vs. Weavile * Vs. Magmortar * Vs. Claydol (cameo) * Vs. Flygon * Vs. Nando (cameo) * Vs. Mamoswine * Vs. Android * Vs. Paul 1 * Vs. Paul 2 * Vs. Tobias Pokémon Tales: Wyatt * Flames of Bewilderment * Power of the Trade * Searching for the Source Pokémon Tales: Plasma * Vs. Alder * Vs. Klinklang * Vs. Cynthia * Vs. Samurott * Vs. Cottonee * Vs. Serperior * Vs. Mienshao * Vs. Pansear Achievements Badges Obtained Kanto League * at least 8 badges Sinnoh League * Coal Badge (in Vs. Cranidos) * Cobble Badge (prior to Vs. Bibarel) * Icicle Badge (between Vs. Regigigas and Vs. Weavile) * at least 5 other badges (prior to Vs. Claydol) Pokémon League * Indigo Conference: Runner-Up * Lily of the Valley Conference: Top 4 Hearthome Tag Team Competition * 1st place (alongside Ian) Junior World Cup * Victor (in Vs. Serperior) Trivia * Paul is very similar to his anime counterpart. This is because Paul was perhaps my favorite character from the anime. * Paul was a major inspiration for Ian's persona, especially in his earlier appearances. * Upon his debut Paul is 14 years old, one year younger than Ian. As of his most recent appearance, he is 16. Category:Characters Category:Trainers Category:Trainers from Sinnoh Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokemon Tales characters